Support
by gallaxvich
Summary: Ian has trouble babysitting but when he invites mickey over, things change (rated M language and sexual content)
1. Return

Things were awfully hectic around the Gallagher house and Ian has no idea how to control his siblings. He had thoughts of calling Mickey over for back-up but then he made his (kind of) final decision not to. He hoped that he had enough power to last him through the end of the day to watch his siblings until Fiona or Lip came back from running their errands.

Within a few hours, eventually the kids settled down and were about to head towards their room until a sudden bang occurred just outside the front door. At first Ian had a bad feeling when he walked towards the door but then thought, ' ** _it could just be drunk-frank who fell on the porch'_** but he checked his watch and realized it was 8 o'clock pm. With all the knowledge he had, he knew for a fact that it was too early for frank to return home from his partying.

Ian tried to make a decision but before he knew it, 10 year old Debbie was running to the door curious of what was behind it. "DEBS!" Ian quickly shouted, but it was too late before Debbie quickly turned the cold, worn-out door handle letting her curiosity beat her. " _Oh. My. God._ "

The door slowly creaked open and hung their as Ian, Debbie, and little Carl all watched in surprise with their small mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe what they were seeing... they couldn't believe what was at their door... or _who_ was at the door…


	2. Come over!

Once everything was situated Ian quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Mickey's number with his shaky fingers. With Ian being in such a panic, he stuttered continuously while speaking to Mickey. "M-Mickey! I n-need you to c-come over no-now!!!" Ian shouted into the phone so loud that he even heard Mandy on the other end asking who was screaming on the phone and that slightly helped him calm down. "Ian, _Calm. Down. Breathe_ , Ian." Mickey said reassuringly and that surprisingly helped Ian calm down even more. Ian took a few deep breaths before speaking again, still sounding a little anxious.

"I need— your. h-help. M-Mickey" While Mickey thought that that was all Ian was gonna say, the redheaded boy continued his babbling, "NOW MICKEY!" Mickey positioned the phone an inch away from his ear because Ian was shouting THAT loud into the phone, he put the phone back to his ear. "Jesus Christ, alright Gallagher keep your pants on!" Once everything was situated Ian quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Mickey's number with his shaky fingers. With Ian being in such a panic, he stuttered continuously while speaking to Mickey. "M-Mickey! I n-need you to c-come over no-now!!!" Ian shouted into the phone so loud that he even heard Mandy on the other end asking who was screaming on the phone and that slightly helped him calm down. "Ian, Calm. Down. Breathe, Ian." Mickey said reassuringly and that surprisingly helped Ian calm down even more. Ian took a few deep breaths before speaking again, still sounding a little anxious.

"I need— your. h-help. M-Mickey" While Mickey thought that that was all Ian was gonna say, the redheaded boy continued his babbling, "NOW MICKEY!" Mickey positioned the phone an inch away from his ear because Ian was shouting THAT loud into the phone, he put the phone back to his ear. " _Jesus Christ_ , alright Gallagher keep your pants on!" Mickey shouted back. There was slight worry in his voice and once he hung up it lingered into his mind that the Gallagher's might be in some serious trouble. Without second guessing, he grabbed his coat and yelled to his sister that he would be back soon. "Tell Ian I said hi!" Mandy yelled back, the only response she got was a loud slam coming from the old brown door that was close to breaking down from all the time it's been shut so roughly. Mandy smirked while stirring her soup in the kitchen from all the memories that came to her mind and she continued to stir.

Mickey walked at a fast pace down the street and so many things were traveling through his mind, all scenarios ending up with the redhead injured. **_Why am I so fixated on the him?'_** Mickey thought, as he walked up the broken down steps, leading to the porch where he would knock on the door. When he placed his hand on the door it felt cold, **_'it's winter, so of course it was gonna be cold'_** Mickey thought. Mickey was so nervous that he payed close attention to every detail of objects around him.

That all changed when he walked through the door into the Gallagher house. His mouth instantly dropped to the ground, he looked like as if he just witnessed an elephant walk into a grocery store. Surprised, confused, and most of all, desperate for answers. He opened his mouth to speak but when nothing came out, he closed it. "You mind explaining what the _fuck_ is going on here?" Mickey finally spoke after a painful moment of awkward silence. "uhh well.." Ian started to talk until Carl came running downstairs, he tripped on a step but before he could hit the ground Mickey caught him just in time. Ian wondered how we was strong enough to carry his 9 year old brother, he was 13 and even he couldn't do that but Mickey was 15 so that kind of explained it but Ian still had that thought pop into his head until Carl spoke. "What are you doing here?" "I don't actually know at the moment…" Mickey replies turning his head to look at Ian. "Ok follow me and I can explain." Ian said as he took Mickey's hand and led him up the steps to his room.

Once the door behind them shut Ian started to speak but before he could accomplish that Mickey interrupted to announce his own words. "Why the _fuck_ is your mom sitting on your couch?" Mickey said, looking so confused as to why his bipolar-drug addict-mom, who left him and his siblings since he was 4, was sitting in his living room couch drinking hot chocolate. Hell, Mickey didn't even know he had a mom OR hot chocolate. "I- I don't know, she just showed up while trying to drag frank inside. Said they had to return home early for ' _reasons_ '" Ian explained but it wasn't enough for Mickey to fully understand the situation but he didn't comprehend. "Alright let me get this right... so, your mom is sitting on your couch but she doesn't have a reason for suddenly returning and your okay with it? And your _so okay with it_ that your going to let her stay the nigh-" Ian cut him off with a quick and instant response "Woah woah woah, who said anything about _letting her stay?!_ Fiona and Lip will be back by tomorrow morning and I can't even control myself let alone my siblings _AND_ Monica." Ian had a worried look on his face as he realized he was stuck in the middle again, it was just a habit of getting into problems when he was around his mom. "Ay, look man, I can stay and help you out with all this crap alright? I'll watch the kids you focus on Monica... yeah?" Mickey suggested the idea but soon realized he would have to stay the night... just the thought of that, got him wondering. What if he and Ian- "Mickey!" Ian shouted, snapping Mickey out of his day dreaming, bringing him back to reality. "Huh?" Mickey shook his head and looked at Ian and continued "what did you say?" He questioned, "I _said_ , are you sure you want to stay the night" Ian replied. For some reason Mickey's face turned bright red, causing him to look away but he still spoke. "Uh y-yeah man sure." Mickey replied, but he left out one detail... _where would he sleep?_


	3. Stay the night!

They walked out the room and left the door open as they walked down the steps, attending to Monica's shouts for Ian. Ian and Mickey took a quick glance at each other as they headed down the stairs, it was obvious Ian was a bit taller than Mickey but Mickey never minded that. It made him wonder all the things that Ian could do when they were in- "Hiii! It's Mickey right?" Monica said while standing up to give him a hug… **_WHY WERE HIS THOUGHTS ALWAYS INTERRUPTED?!_** but Mickey was thankful. He was one thought away from getting a hard-on and that would not be a good situation. "h-hey" Mickey said, not looking comfortable as Monica came in for a hug. He didn't participate but he didn't pull away. "You boys wanna help me cook some dinner?" Monica asked, her voice sounding soft and sweet, "no we should go to-" Ian tried to speak but was soon interrupted my Mickey, " _actually_ yeah sure we'd _love_ too!" Mickey said suddenly. Mickey and Ian exchanged glances, Ian questioning Mickey but Mickey just shrugging it off. The reason Mickey didn't want to go to sleep was because he would have to figure out _where_! Would he sleep _with_ Ian? Or on the floor? He didn't want to think about that so he decided to stall and buy time.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Monica went towards the fridge to grab some frozen steak from the freezer. When she was focused on searching the fridge, Ian pulled Mickey aside to talk. "What's up with you? Aren't you tired as hell or something?" Ian asked, in search of answers as to why Mickey didn't want to go to sleep. "I-" Mickey took a second thought as to what he was about to say and continued to talk "Nothing man it's- it's embarrassing" Mickey said as he started to blush. "No it's not, c'mon you can tell me!" Ian said and without even noticing what he was doing, he placed his warm hand on Mickey's shoulder sending shivers down Mickey's spine, Mickey had to come up with an excuse _and quick_. "I uhh- I just don't wanna fall asleep and have some fucking nightmare or something" Mickey spoke, trying to cover up his true thoughts. Ian tried to hold in his laughter and slightly succeeded by letting out a small chuckle. "A- _a nightmare?_ " Ian asked with an enormous smile on his face. "Ay, fuck you man." Mickey said, without any harsh tone or seriousness, just a chuckle. " _Come on_! It'll be fine I'll sleep on one end and you can put your head next to my feet on the other end." Ian said, and _that was it_... what Mickey was hoping not to hear, them sleeping together **_'literally, of course'_** Mickey thought. "A-alright yeah sounds like a plan." Mickey held in most of his stuttering only letting out a hint of it. Once the discussion was over they headed to the stove to help Monica.

After they finished dinner then took the kids upstairs and led them to their beds, making sure they fell asleep and didn't try to fake it. Once the kids were knocked out, Ian made sure Monica was put to sleep on the couch, Mickey snuck some roofies into her drink so she would knock out fast and not go anywhere during the middle of the night. Ian yawned before speaking, "You ready to hit the hay?" Ian asked Mickey while rubbing his eyes. "Yeah man." Mickey responded nervously.

While heading into the bedroom, Ian shut the door behind him as Carl slept on the top bunk where Lip was sleeping but since Lip was gone Carl to that bunk. Ian had his own bed and another bed at the end of his, where his baby brother, Liam, was sleeping. Mickey tried suggesting sleeping on the bottom bunk but Carl denied that request because he didn't want anyone touching his bed.

"Here." Ian said as he handed Mickey some of his pajamas that were sure to fit the shorter boy. Mickey glanced up from the pajamas to look at Ian who was half-naked, _shirtless in fact_ , and searching his drawer for sweat pants. Mickey tried so hard not to stare but caught a few glances at Ian's chest and back before painfully forcing himself to look away. He turned back around guessing Ian was already done changing but his guess was _awfully wrong_ , Ian was standing in his boxers... _his tight boxers_... while slipping into some grey sweats before sitting on his bed and looking up at Mickey. "You gonna Change?" Ian asked, snapping Mickey out of his day dreaming. "What?" Mickey said, as he came back to reality, he wasn't as lucky. This time _he was hard_ and had nothing to cover it except the pile of clothes in his hand. "I _said_ , you gonna change or what?" Ian repeated himself. "Oh uh yeah, _heh_ " Mickey said nervously. He turned around but before he could reach the door he heard Ian speak and he shut his eyes, waiting for this actual nightmare to be over. "Hey Mickey, where are you going?" He asked and continued "just change in here it's faster." "Ok" is all Mickey said before setting his close down and removing his shirt, staying turned around. As he slowly removed his pants, half revealing his boxers he got nervous and his face was more red that the younger boy's hair. He quickly pulled them down the rest of the way and desperately shoved on some sweats. "I'm just going to use the bathroom" Mickey said and walked out of the room, in a hurry. Ian gave Mickey a questionable look before shrugging it off and getting under the covers.

Mickey quickly shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked and looked down at his erection pressing against his sweats. "Shit!" Mickey whispered loudly. He paced back and forth across the room waiting for it to go away, too afraid to jerk off in the _Gallagher bathroom_. **'This kid is 13!!'** Mickey shook his head trying to get all these thoughts out of his mind. The only possible way to get his erection down was to think of something boring. He started to think of his _school project_ and what it was about and in no time, it was down and he was relaxed. He headed back to the room.

"What took so long, you take a dump?" Ian joked, chuckling. "Hah, uh no I was just- _brushing my teeth_.." Mickey said as his eyes searched everything in the room but Ian. " _Ooookay_... well c'mon" Ian patted a space on the bed next to him "let's go to sleep I'm tired" Ian said. Mickey slowly walked to the spot that Ian was gesturing towards and sat down. He took in a deep breath and laid on the other end of Ian. He shut his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep fast, and he did until something happened...


End file.
